Fairy Dust
by Richardred
Summary: Written for The Monopoly Game Challenge. OS. While the Golden Trio is off to hunt Horcruxes, Neville loses hope. Luna decides to comfort him.


Written for The Monopoly Game Challenge. OS Neville loses hope while the Golden Trio are hunting Horcruxes. Luna decides to comfort him.

Had to be hurt/comfort, about a fairy and written in the first person. This is what I came up with.

Happy reading!

* * *

_'Fairies are precious. They have magic dust, you see. Magic different from what a wand can perform. It can heal the biggest wounds… wounds far deeper than physical ones. That, my Luna, is what makes us special. Don't ever lose your fairy dust.'_

These are the last words my mother told me before her cauldron exploded. Mum was a fairy and so am I. I do have special dust, but I only just use it when someone I care about have wounds bigger than physical ones.

I used it once on Harry Potter. He was upset that his godfather had died. I knew by the end of the small conversation that he felt better. I used hand contact to give the dust away.

Today, I know I'm going to use it again. There's a Yumish around_. _

'I saved you a seat!'

Oh, I'm in Charms by the way. By the looks of it, Ginny Weasley saved me a seat again. I can say I'm a bit surprise that I'm suddenly her best friend. Ginny has been sticking around Neville and I since the beginning of this year.

'Neville wants to cancel the D.A. meeting tonight.' She informs me in hush whisper as I sit down.

'Why is that?' I ask her. 'Are the Carrows catching on to us? I knew I felt a Yumish earlier. They feed on despair, you know.'

'Er… right…' Ginny says frowning. 'I mean… not really. I don't think they caught on yet. I think Neville's losing hope. He's really upset. I tried talking some sense into him, but…'

Ginny shrug as Professor Flitwick started the class.

Its four hours later when I find Neville in an empty classroom. He's sitting on the floor crying over a photograph. Yes, I think fairy dust might be the solution.

I sit down beside him and he barely looks up.

' 'S my parents.' He says shaking the photograph of a young couple laughing. 'This is what the last war…'

Neville doesn't end his sentence.

'I'm sorry about your parents, Neville.' I say trying to comfort him. 'We're all hurting inside, but Yumishes' don't live that long. Good always wins.'

Neville looks sideways at me. 'It's not Yum- whatever it is – we're trying to destroy, it's You-Know-Who.'

'Harry beat him once.' I assure him.

'Yeah… and nobody knows where he is.' Neville says putting the picture away. 'He could be dead for all we know!'

'Everyone at school has faith in him.' I point out.

'Because we're the ones who assure everyone that Harry's going to beat him. Look, neither me, you nor Ginny actually knows anything. Everybody's looking at us for answers and we just… pretend everything's going to turn out fine. That's the only reason everyone has hope. Ginny's so good at convincing everyone that she got herself convince along the way.'

'Because she has faith in him. Ginny has fate in Harry and you should as well.' I say taking his hand.

Time to release some dust.

'People have faith in Harry all over the country,' I add, 'but in here… in here everyone has faith in _you_. You're the one everyone's looking up to. You're the leader of the D.A. The D.A.'s the only source of hope anyone has. You're the reason some of us smile in the morning.'

Neville frown, but released a very small smile. 'I am, aren't I?'

'Yes. You can't change what happened to your parents, but you can change what happens to us, _your friends.'_

Neville was quiet for a while. I could tell the fairy dust was working and I didn't let go of his hand.

'It still doesn't mean that we're going to win.' He says dully.

If hand contact isn't enough to bring out the dust…

'Have hope that we will.' I say before giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

I get up to leave, because I know that it must have work.

'Luna…' I hear him call slowly as I reach the door.

I turn around to find one of his hand on his lips.

'The kiss… why?'

'Why does it feel magical?' I answer. 'It's fairy dust.'


End file.
